


Foldo's Tale

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: After weeks of grief and guilt, Foldo used the skill he possessed the most: Storytelling.
Relationships: Foldo & Piak (The Letter for the King), Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Foldo's Tale

“It wasn’t your fault.” If Foldo heard that phrase one more time he would combust. Rationally, he knew it wasn’t his fault. Losing his best friend, the love of his life was no one’s fault but the soldier who sent his sword into Jussipo’s gut. That soldier was dead now, by Foldo’s own hand. 

But Foldo couldn’t shake the guilt. He was plagued every night by dreams. What could have been if he’d seen what was about to transpire before it did. He wanted to be the one on the recieving end of the sword, not Jussipo. Anger seethed in him, hot and white. In equal measure so did sadness. Waves of grief splashed, dashing dreams of normalcy. 

  
  
  


“It should have been me.” Foldo said to no one in particular. He hadn’t even realized he’d voiced this thought until he looked up from his drink he’d been nursing for the better part of an hour. His friends glanced at each other in worry. Piak was the first to move to his side.

“I know what you mean, but Sipo wouldn’t want you to say that. He knew the risk he took leaping in front of that blade for me. If anyone should be dead, it should be me.” The words coming from such a tiny form made Foldo’s heart twist. 

“No. Sipo is so proud of you, Piak.” The two held each other for a moment longer, neither speaking. The others decided to give them space. 

“So what do you all say to a story tonight? I think we should regale the other villagers on the accomplishments of the great knight Jussipo.” Foldo attempted a smile which his friends returned. 

“Jussipo is so excited to hear this one from wherever he is.” Piak said, so quietly Foldo almost thought he’d imagined it. 

“I would like to think so, Piak. I really would.” Ruffling the little one’s hair, Foldo gathered his friends and the other villagers to the campfire. 

“Welcome one and all. Tonight we have a different story from my usual. It isn’t frightening. But it is still  _ true _ . That makes it even more exciting.” 

For the first time in weeks since being home, Foldo cleared his throat and weaved a tale of heroics and magic. The knight Jussipo was meant to be came to life through Foldo's words. A handsome, kind, chivalrous young man who gave his all for the brother he loved dearly (although he'd never tell Piak this). Tales of romance, mystery and true knighthood became the themes of that night. 

Best of all, Jussipo was there, a part of the audience. He was happy, at peace. 

Foldo sensed it, a presence he never wanted to shake. 


End file.
